Hermione My Love
by Jana B
Summary: Fred and George find Hermione doing something embarassing and both start to have feelings for her... (Chapter 5 is now uploaded!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, or things. I own nothing but some Harry Potter books and a playstation. The song in this story is Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard. I don't own that either.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. I've written some pretty horrid BTVS fic but got this idea for an HP fic so I thought I'd try it. I'll continue it if it gets enough positive feedback and if I have the time. I know this is pretty short, but its exactly how I wanted this story to start out. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Christmas break of her 5th year at Hogwarts and Hermione was alone in her dorm room for once. She didn't mind her roommates so much, but as she was an only child, she loved having some time to herself once in awhile. At the moment she was taking full advantage of it. She was playing a muggle CD on her boom box radio (which she had secretly enchanted so that the batteries never ran out) and singing into her hairbrush along with the song. She was dancing too, wearing a blue tank top and some plaid pajama pants.  
  
"Pour some sugar on me  
  
Ooh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
C'mon fire me up  
  
Pour your sugar on me  
  
Oh, I can't get enough"  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
  
  
George and Fred Weasley were BORED. There were hardly any people staying at Hogwarts this year and they grew tired of picking on Ron and Harry, they did that enough during the summer. They sat in the common room bored to tears for quite awhile before deciding to see what Hermione was up to. When she was studying she was usually at least worth sneaking up on, as she usually didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. And she was usually studying.  
  
Knowing they shouldn't, but not really caring they snuck up to the 5th year girls dorms. They figured that Hermione had probably already gotten to bed but was probably just staying up there studying. They opened the door slowly and were amazed to hear this strange loud music filling the room. They looked at each other, bewildered, before Fred nodded and they went in anyway.  
  
They saw Hermione, only half dressed compared to the robes they were used to seeing her in, was now bouncing around on top of one of the beds banging her head with the beat while belting out this song at the top of her lungs. Her voice wasn't half bad, but that's certainly not what these teenage boys were paying attention to. They were more concerned with the bounciness and beauty that was Miss Hermione Granger. They'd never seen her be so exuberant, so alive, and so... gorgeous.  
  
"Pour some sugar on me  
  
Ooh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
C'mon fire me up  
  
Pour your sugar on me  
  
Oh, I can't get enough  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Oh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Get it, come get it  
  
Pour your sugar on me  
  
Ooh  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Yeah! Sugar me!"  
  
  
  
As the song ended, Hermione hopped down from the bed, meaning to change CDs in the CD player, when she glanced towards the door. She turned red, squealed, and ran behind the canopy on one of her roommates beds. Feeling suddenly naked, shocked, and angry, she started screaming at the twin boys.  
  
"WHAT are you DOING in here?! This is a GIRLS dorm! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" she screamed at them. They stood there in shock for a moment before running from the room and down the stairs leading to the common room. They plopped down on one of the couches, shocked at what had just happened. Neither one was really ready to talk about what had happened. They were too busy thinking about what they'd seen.  
  
"Wow. That Hermione has sure filled out. She was so wild! And that song! It was pretty sexy as well!" thought George to himself "Wait! Did I just think that Hermione was sexy? Hermione Granger? The annoyingly brainy little know- it-all?"  
  
Next to him Fred was thinking pretty similar thoughts, though his were a bit more graphic. He was already thinking about what it would be like to have that beautiful body wrapped around his. This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
If you like it, please review asking for more. If it gets enough reviews I'll continue it when I have the time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have no money. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was another quiet evening in the common room, as it was still Christmas break and there were very few students staying there. George and Fred Weasley entered the room after having wreaked havoc in one of the trophy rooms. Filch was extremely angry at having found all the trophies filled with whipped cream, but luckily for the Weasley twins, he assumed it had been Peeves, the house poltergeist.  
  
They looked around the room wondering what they could do next when Ron asked one of them to join him in a game of Wizards Chess, as Harry had grown tired of getting beaten for the evening and his older brothers were more of a challenge anyway. George accepted, and sat down to join his younger, stockier brother.  
  
Fred on the other hand had noticed something much more interesting. Or rather, someone more interesting. He wandered over to the small table that Hermione had covered in books and sat down opposite her, sitting there staring at her for a full 5 minutes before she noticed his presence. She jumped, startled, and was just wondering why Fred Weasley would be staring at her like she were Aphrodite when he spoke up.  
  
"You are gorgeous, you know that love?" He asked wistfully.  
  
"Stop picking on me. As if yesterday weren't humiliating enough..." She trailed off as she noticed the serious look on his face. She'd never seen one of the Weasley twins look so serious before.  
  
"What was that song you were singing? It was quite.... interesting." he smiled a little at the memory.  
  
"You are picking on me. If you think it is so funny, you should try being caught doing something like that in your underwear." she turned red at the memory.  
  
"I think I would find it quite funny. Probably play it up a little. Start dancing with my audience. Besides, you weren't quite in your underwear." now he turned red, thinking about what the scene would've been like had she really been in her underwear.  
  
"Yes. Well... That's you, isn't it. I am not you."  
  
"I'm quite glad of that actually, don't think I could stand so much studying." he said leaning over to look at her book. He shook his head, even though he was in 7th year, he didn't understand what she was reading. Mostly because he hadn't taken Arithmancy.  
  
Across the room, George watched them chat out of the corner of his eye and felt a twinge of jealousy as she laughed at something his twin had said. 'She is so beautiful when she laughs.' he thought. 'Why didn't I think to go talk to her?' Just then his attention was brought back to the chess board as Ron beat him and called out check mate.  
  
"Honestly George, were you even trying? George?" Ron was bewildered when his brother didn't answer. He'd never beaten George so easily before, and George had barely noticed. He followed George's gaze and saw Fred talking to Hermione the way he would a supermodel. Ron looked back at George and realized he was staring at her in much the same way. 'What is going on here?' Ron thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I got a few good reviews and had an idea for the next chapter. It's still not that long, but it got everything I wanted to say, said. I do tend to get writers block and I value other peoples ideas and opinions, so if you have a suggestion on what could happen in this story, feel free to mention it in your review. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me. :)  
  
Two weeks later Hermione was confused. Boys had never paid much attention to her (aside from Viktor Krum anyway), and now she had two practically drooling over her. They would sit by her at lunch, both trying to make conversation, while she tried to read, eat, or talk to Ron and Harry. It was actually getting pretty irritating.  
  
She was starting to wonder if she shouldn't just get a boyfriend so they would leave her alone. They had even given her Christmas presents (George had given her a locket with a picture of each other them both, and Fred had given her a large purple teddy bear) though neither had asked her out. She hoped they didn't start to fight over her, that would be totally embarrassing.  
  
One day after Arithmancy Hermione was walking down the hallway, thinking about a particularly difficult problem, and she thought she almost had it figured out when a tall redheaded figure stepped in front of her. She almost knocked him over as she ran into him and dropped her books.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" George exclaimed, bending over to help her with her books. She shot him a dirty look as she gathered her things and started back down the hallway. He'd ruined her concentration and now she couldn't remember the problem, let alone the solution.  
  
"Hermione? I said I was sorry!" he said, coming up behind her. He looked so sincere that her anger melted a little.  
  
"Its okay George. I should've been paying better attention to where I was going." she told him. Suddenly she felt self conscience about her hair. Did it look okay? She couldn't remember how long she had brushed it that morning. Suddenly she stopped. She had never worried much about her hair before. She was always more worried about her studies. She shook her head. All this attention was getting to her.  
  
About 20 feet away, George noticed she had stopped and went back to see what was wrong. He saw her shake her head and start again, just as he was catching up to her.  
  
"Is everything alright Mione?" he asked quietly. This confused her thinking a little. Since when was either Weasley twin quiet? But then, since when were they interested in her?  
  
"I'm fine. Just thought I had forgotten something." she mumbled. He nodded in response. Suddenly he lightly touched her arm and they both stopped walking. They were in a pretty much deserted hallway, as it was just before lunch time and everyone was hungry.  
  
"Mione? Can I ask you something?" suddenly George was very nervous. He didn't plan this, the question just popped out of his mouth. Too late to go back now he thought.  
  
"I suppose so. What is it?" she said looking up into his eyes. She'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were.  
  
"Well.... its like this.... do you... uh... do-you-want-to-go-out-with-me?" he said it quickly, trying to get it over with. She looked a little surprised.  
  
"Yes." she squeaked. She was just as surprised at her answer as he was. He hugged her, sweeping her up in his arms and swinging her around. He was couldn't remember ever being so happy!  
  
He took her hand and they walked that way all the way to the Great Hall. She was blushing furiously and the tips of his ears were red as they walked in and sat down. Quite a few people were staring at them. Including Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. What's going to happen? Any ideas? Please reply, even if you have before. I don't mind repeat reviewers, lets me know people like my story enough to keep reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a poor American girl with nothing to sue for, and a need to get her creativity out using other peoples characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Later that evening George wondered into his dorm room with a dreamy expression on his face, not paying attention to his surroundings at all. He just couldn't believe she'd said yes, and had even sat with him all through lunch and supper. She had even held his hand all through the Quidditch match (Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin). He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his twin brother until he was on top of him. Literally.  
  
Fred had been stewing all day over his brother's new relationship with the girl, no woman, he loved. He couldn't talk about it during meals without causing a scene, couldn't talk about it during afternoon classes without causing a scene, and couldn't even talk about it during the Quidditch match without causing a scene. Finally he had his brother alone, and by now his anger was so great all he could do was pounce on his twin.  
  
Fred hit George in the middle of the room and started throwing punches before they had even hit the ground, as much as George tried he couldn't get away so he fought back. Wrestling and punching, punching and wrestling, they rolled across the room until finally Lee Jordan threw himself into the mix. With this distraction, they found it hard to get at each other and were finally able to stop fighting. Lee somehow got them on opposite ends of the room without them trying to kill each other again.  
  
"What in the world is going ON? Why do I come in here and find you two at each others throats!" Lee glared at each of them in turn. They sat with their arms crossed, not saying anything.  
  
"George?" Lee demanded.  
  
"I don't bloody know! I just come in here, minding my own business, and he attacks me! No reason at all!" George exclaimed, feeling defensive and nursing a split lip and a bloody nose.  
  
"Fred?" Lee asked the other boy. Fred glowered at George out of his good eye, as the other was almost swollen shut.  
  
"HE STOLE HERMIONE!" Fred yelled finally, after a long deafening silence.  
  
"WHAT? She wasn't yours to steal! Can I help it if you're too chicken to ask her out? I just got there first!" George put his hand to his lip to see if it was still bleeding. It was.  
  
"You bloody well knew I liked her! You knew I was just trying to get close to her first, so she'd fall in love with me and our relationship would be a mutual and..." Fred was cut off midsentence by his extremely angry twin brother.  
  
"That's crap! Pure crap! You were just too scared to ask her out! It's your own fault she isn't your girlfriend. Besides, she likes me better, or else she wouldn't have said yes! She would've put me off, saying she was waiting for You to ask her out!" Fred didn't have anything to say to this and the twins just glared at each other.  
  
"Well I can see this isn't going to be sort out over night. Since I don't fancy breaking up another fight, I must ask you to keep your distance until you can cool off." Lee was playing the peace maker. Normally he loved all chaos, but these were his best friends and his usual partners in the chaos making. He couldn't stand to see them at each others throats.  
  
Fred mumbled something about buggering off, while George mumbled about the love of his life. Things were certainly going to be quite strained for awhile....  
  
  
  
  
  
I know my chapters are really short, but at least I write them pretty close together. As I've said before, if anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me. Oh, and I'm going to try and raise the rating since there is some violence and the thing about Hermione's legs in the first chapter isn't very "G". hehe. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know that. Why are you reading the disclaimer anyway?  
  
A/N: Sorry if this isn't that great but I've been having some writers block lately and I'm trying to go by a couple suggestions I got.  
  
  
  
The next day in the common room Ron finally got a chance to talk to Hermione without Fred or George around, as they were older and had classes at different times. They had a free hour and Hermione was of course spending it studying, reading a rather large book about exotic animals for Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron and Harry were going over their current Divination homework, which was mostly made up, so they didn't need to pay much attention to it.  
  
"I don't know why you bother studying for Hagrid's class, Hermione. He never tests us on things we don't already learn in class. You don't even have to get books from the library, you can just study your notes." Harry told Hermione, who when it came to studying was actually pretty unreasonable.  
  
"I know that Harry, but what if Hagrid became sick and we had to have a new teacher write up our end of term tests, and that teacher didn't know what we'd learned and I would be the only one who would pass because I bothered to learn extra information." somehow Hermione made this sound like it made sense. Harry still wasn't going to do extra studying for the class though.  
  
"Why are you going out with George?" Ron asked suddenly. He had been a real grouch ever since he'd first seen her holding hands with his older brother. In fact it was hard for some people to tell which Weasley brother was more upset by the match, Ron or Fred. Harry sat back and sighed, fearing this meant another large argument like the one over the Yule Ball the year before.  
  
"What do you mean, why am I going out with him? It's because I want to. I shouldn't have to have a reason." Hermione snapped.  
  
"But he's always such a goof off and is always getting in trouble and he never studies or follows the rules like you do Hermione." Ron replied, not quite getting angry yet.  
  
"He is also funny, smart, cute, sweet, and million other good qualities as well. Who says I have to date someone exactly like me? Haven't you ever heard the expression opposites attract? What do you care anyway? I'm your friend and I'm happy. You should be happy for me." she said with an annoyed expression on her face. Ron scowled at this.  
  
"Happy for you? Why? I know my brother better than you do, you wouldn't go well with him. You're just going to wind up getting hurt."  
  
"I don't think I'm going to get hurt, and I think we go rather well together. I think I can make my own decisions thank you very much." with this she closed her book and left the common room through the portrait hole. Ron sat there with his arms crossed and a big scowl on his face.  
  
"Why are you always such a prat Ron?" Harry asked before getting up to follow her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Hermione, wait up!" Harry called running up behind his friend. They seemed to be heading towards the library, which was fine with Harry since he really just wanted to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to complain about my boyfriend too, Harry?" she asked, blushing when she realized she had just referred to George as her boyfriend.  
  
"No, of course not, I just didn't want to sit there listening to Ron complain about him. He is really being a git." Harry told her. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering, have you noticed anything wrong with Fred lately? He seems just as upset as Ron is. Do you know anything about that?" Harry was usually pretty observant, with a sharp eye for details, which comes in handy being a seeker.  
  
"Fred? No. I hadn't noticed. I've been kind of... distracted." she blushed again. Before Harry could go on a group of seventh years came down the hall towards Gryffindor tower. They were being too noisy for him to continue talking. Hermione spotted George and let out a little startled cry. He looked as if someone had given him quite a beating. His lip was still a little swollen and his nose was slightly bruised. Fred didn't look to great either, but that's not who Hermione was concerned about.  
  
She grabbed George's arm and pulled him to the side, giving Harry a look that told him to go on without her. He met up with some people from the Quidditch team and started a conversation. George smiled down at Hermione, but the look she gave back contained nothing but worry.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked when they were finally alone, everyone else having gone on to the common room.  
  
"Eh, Fred and I just had a little fight; it's not a big deal." George explained.  
  
"No, from the look of his eye it was a big deal. Why didn't you go see Madam Pomfrey? Why were you fighting?"  
  
"We didn't want to get in trouble for fighting. It's not so bad; we've done worse to each other. We were just fighting over stupid stuff anyway. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked, quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure George, I'd love to. It'll be fun." the fight forgotten she suddenly stood on tiptoe and kissed him full on the lips. At first he was taken aback, but then quickly started returning the kiss. Around a nearby corner Fred watched, so mad he could spit. He'd heard the whole conversation and witnessed the kiss.  
  
"We'll just see how much fun they have in Hogsmeade this weekend." he muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, minor cliffy. I'll try to continue soon. Like I said before, if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! Please review! 


End file.
